With respect to a graphite laminate in which layers each containing graphite are laminated, a technique for implementing high thermal conductivity between layers is known in the art.
Due to low thermal conductivity (approximately several W/(m·K)) of each layer in the thickness direction and an effect from contact thermal resistance between layers, the graphite laminate may have difficulty in increasing the heat transport capability in proportion to the number of layers.